


I Less Than Three You

by Denig37



Category: Leverage
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, Prompt Art, Slash, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denig37/pseuds/Denig37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for the <a href="http://thebigbangjob.livejournal.com/">thebigbangjob</a> Reverse Big Bang challenge.</p><p>Fic Title: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/364703">I Less Than Three You</a> by <a href="http://james.dreamwidth.org/">james</a><br/>Fic Summary: Eliot has to go undercover as a computer student and his only contact is Hardison. One of them has the short end of this deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Less Than Three You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Less Than Three You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364703) by [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james). 



 

 

 

  
 

 


End file.
